1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to gearing arrangements, speed changing devices, torque converters and like motion transmitting devices, and particularly to those having planetary or epicyclic gearing arrangements including an eccentrically mounted pinion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Speed reducers comprising an eccentrically mouated spur gear which engages a larger internal gear are well-known. A goal in the design of such speed reducers has been to produce an efficient and quiet mechanism capable of large reductions in speed. Among the problems which often occurs in the operation of such speed reducers is the development of excessive wear on components, particularly between pins which are used to couple certain elements and slots which constrain the pins. This excessive wear can produce vibrations and noise, and can seriously impair the efficiency of the mechanism. Another problem in the design of such speed reducers has been to produce a multiple gear mechanism using such pins and slots which can be made inexpensively.